En la cama de su marido
by georgiana-simona
Summary: No tendria mas remedio que volver a la cama de su esposo...Cuando su matrimonio con el milionario Edward Cullen llego a su fin, Bella volvio a casa con la esperanza de no volver a ver a su marido nunca más. Pero llevaba consigo un precioso secreto… Ahora, cuatro años después, Edward había localizado a su esposa y había descubierto que le había ocultado la existencia de su hija
1. Chapter 1

En la cama de su marido

No tendria mas remedio que volver a la cama de su esposo...

Cuando su matrimonio con el milionario Edward Cullen llego a su fin, Bella volvio a casa con la esperanza de no volver a ver a su marido nunca más. Pero llevaba consigo un precioso secreto… Ahora, cuatro años después, Edward había localizado a su esposa y había descubierto con profundo dolor que le había ocultado la existencia de su decidió hacerle pagar tanta crueldad y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que obligarla a volver al hogar conyugal?


	2. Chapter 2

no es mia es una adaptacion de Helen Bianchin y los personajes son de S. MEYER

CAP 1

—¿Podemos dar otra vuelta? Por ruido y el color de la verbena los rodeaban. Música alta, risas, losgritos de los niños montados en el tiovivo, la noria… casetas que atraían laatención de una niñ ía tiendas a rayas que prometían excitantes aventuras, puestosde algodón de azúcar, perritos calientes y casetas en las que se ofrecíanmuñecos de peluche como premio por derribar patos que daban sonrisa de Nicki era como para derretirse; su buen carácter, unabendición. Bella abrazó amorosa a su hija pequeña. Sus pequeñosbrazos le rodearon el cuello.—Lo estamos pasando bien, ¿verdad?Bella sintió cómo le tocaba esa fibra sensible que reaccionaba alincondicional amor de una niña.—Una vez —accedió y pagó por otra vuelta—. Después tenemos queirnos.—Lo sé —asumió Nicki alegre—. Tienes que irte a trabajar.—Y tú tienes que dormir bien para poder estar atenta mañana en elcolegio.—Así podré crecer y ser tan lista como tú.Aumentó la intensidad de la música y el tiovivo empezó a dar agarró las riendas del caballo de colores había graduado en la universidad, pero no era tan lista en loreferente a su vida personal, pensó Blla. Un matrimonio roto enmenos de dos años no podía verse como algo especialmente bueno, apesar de las circunstancias pasada no mueve molino, se dijo mientras el tiovivo perdíavelocidad hasta detenerse.—Se acabó.Bella se bajó y después sacó a su hija del caballo de hermosos ojos oscuros de la niña chispeaban entre risas dedelicia mientras gritaba y daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su ojos de su padre, pensó Bella intentando dominar la tensiónque sentía en el estómago al pensar en el hombre con quien se habíacasado cinco años antes en otro paí Cullen, nacido en Francia de padres españoles, crecido yeducado en París y con estudios universitarios en Madrid.

Hablaba varios idiomas, era atractivo, sensual, encantador… se habíaenamorado de él y la había arrastrado a una vida muy diferente de la quehabía llevado hasta había dicho a sí misma que se adaptaría… y lo había hecho. O esohabía pensado. Pero no para la familia de él, quienes le habían dejado claro que no armonizaba con su complicación añadida había sido que la familia había favorecidola elección de una novia aceptable… Estrella de Córdoba. Laimpresionante morena de ojos negros, de linaje espectacular yobscenamente que tanto la familia Cullen como la propia Estrella nuncahabían permitido a Bella olvidar. O que Edward y Estrella hubiesen sido amantes… una situación que pronto se reanudó tras su matrimonio, si había que creer en los rumores. Rumores alimentados activamente poruna parte de la familia Cullen con el objetivo de debilitar las defensas irrefutables pruebas de la infidelidad de Edward a los veintemeses de haberse casado habían provocado una discusión explosiva quehabía terminado con Bella mudándose a un hotel y posteriormentesubiéndose en el primer avión de vuelta a unas semanas había conseguido un buen empleo en una farmaciade las afueras de Perth, alquilado un apartamento, comprado un coche… y tomado la decisión de colocar a Edward donde debía estar: en el ícil, cuando su imagen se le colaba constantemente entre suspensamientos diurnos y asaltaba sus sueños por la , cuando unas persistentes molestias de estómago le habíanhecho ir al médico donde había descubierto que estaba embarazada deunas cuantas increíblemente irónico, dado lo desesperadamente quehabía querido darle un hijo a Edward, que la confirmación de la concepciónhubiera llegado cuando su matrimonio ya se había hecho añ el embarazo había decidido no informar a Edward de su paternidad por si perdía el bebé, y después había desarrollado un instintomaternal tan fuerte que informarle ni siquiera había sido una opció precaución había ocultado su rastro con éxito recurriendo alapellido de soltera de su madre y haciendo que cualquier correo que lellegara lo hiciera a través de una ruta realmente ese momento, casi cuatro años después de abandonar Madrid, lavida le iba bien. Ordenada, pensó. Tenía un apartamento en un edificiomoderno de alto nivel en las afueras de Applecross y trabajaba desde lascinco hasta la medianoche en una farmacia no lejos de su casa. Idealporque le permitía pasar los días con Nicki y también pagar a Anna, una agradable viuda de un apartamento vecino, para que se quedara con laniña por la noche.

—¿Puedo llevarme a casa un poco de algodón de azúcar paracomérmelo con Anna? —la expresión de Nicki era angelical—. Prometo quedespués me lavaré los dientes.-Bella abrió la boca para ofrecerle unos trozos de melón quellevaba en una tartera, pero luego cambió de opinión.—De acuerdo —dijo y se contuvo de añadir ninguna observación.¿Cómo iban a ir a la verbena y no comer algodón de azúcar?El rostro de la niña se iluminó.—Te quiero, mamá. Eres la mejor.-bella abrazó con fuerza a su hija.—Yo también te quiero, diablillo —rió y le dio un beso en la ó la cabeza… y se quedó paralizada cuando su mirada se encontrócon la de dos personas que había pensado no volver a ver nunca má ía creído que nadie de la familia Cullen volvería a cruzarse en su camino. ¿Qué posibilidades había viviendo en lados opuestos del mundo? Y ¿por qué estaban allí, en una verbena en un parque a las afueras dePerth?Sintió que se le paraba el corazón antes de que empezara a latir a unritmo de evidente que la habían reconocido, así que no podía escapar.—Isabella —hubo una pausa casi imperceptible antes de que Emmet Cullen compusiera su expresió alzó la barbilla y sostuvo la intensa mirada del hermano menor de Edward que, acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la niña y despuésvolvió a ella.—Emmet —fría, educada… ella también podía hacerlo—, Rosalie—reconoció a la joven que estaba a su lado. Tenía que alejarse ya.—¿Mamá?-No. De la boca de una niña inocente había salido la única palabra queno dejaba ninguna duda sobre de quién era vio cómo la boca de Emmet se afinaba hasta convertirseen una línea.—¿Es tu hija?-Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nicki explicó con voz solemne:—Me llamo Nicki y tengo tres años-.«Oh, corazón», casi gritó, «¿tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas dehacer?»

La silenciosa acusación que vio en la mirada de Emmet la alarmó y no le cupo la menor duda de que, si hubiera estado ella sola, le habríalanzado un lazos de la familia Cullen eran tan fuertes que Bella tuvo la certeza de que no había la más mínima posibilidad de que Emmet permaneciera en consiguió controlar el deseo de rodear a Nicki con sus brazos y salir corriendo a toda velocidad a su casa… y hacer las maletas. Subirsea un avión para la costa este y perderse en una nueva ciudad.—Si me perdonáis —consiguió decir con frialdad—. Es un poco tarde.-BELLA agarró a la niña de la mano, se dio la vuelta y se obligó acaminar de un modo controlado hacia la salida, la espalda derecha y lacabeza tenía para dar y tomar. Y no miró hacia atrás mientrasavanzaban entre la muchedumbre. ¿Podía el estómago convertirse en unabola dolorosa? Sentía como si el suyo sí. La sangre se le congeló en lasvenas mientras abrochaba el cinturón de la sillita de seguridad del coche.—Se nos ha olvidado el algodón de azúcar.—Compraremos algo de camino —en el supermercado lo vendí ó el motor y puso el coche en marcha.—No será lo mismo —dijo la niña sin , no lo sería. «Maldición», dijo entre dientes. Si no hubieran dadootra vuelta en el tiovivo… Pero la habían dado. Y era demasiado tardepara recriminaciones. Volvió a su casa y actuó como una autómatamientras bañaba y preparaba a Nicki y se preparaba ella para irse altrabajo; después, dejó a su hija al cuidado de Anna y se fue en coche a la alguna manera se las arregló para pasar la noche vendiendomedicinas y ofreciendo consejo a los clientes que lo pedí ón, temor, miedo… la palpable mezcla elevaba su tensióncasi hasta el punto del estallido y a la hora de cerrar había conseguidotener un buen dolor de un gran alivio llegar a su apartamento, darle las gracias a Anna,ver cómo estaba Nicki, desnudar— se y meterse en la no dormir… pensando en la reacción de su marido cuando seenterara de que tenía una hija… su hija.¿Podría intentar negar que él era el padre de Nicki? Una carcajadanació y murió en su garganta. Edward sólo tenía que pedir una prueba deADN. ¿Y después?Un estremecimiento recorrió su delgado cuerpo. Edward era un estratega despiadado y tenía la suficiente riqueza y poder como para pasar por encima de cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en Bella sería la excepción. Nadie podría interponerse entre suhija y ella. resolución se fortalecía con cada hora que pasaba. Lo mismo quela tensión claro que Edward se pondría en contacto con ella. O en persona o a través de un representante legal. Ella podía no importarle nada a Edward, pero una hija, indudablemente su hija. Eso era otro que Emmet podía decirle dónde la había encontrado ¿qué dificultad supondría para un hombre como Edward encontrar su casa o su trabajo?«Pan comido», le dijo una voz consciente de ello no le sentó muy bien. Apenas comía y el tiempo que pasaba despierta lo dedicaba a intentar adelantarse a todas las posibilidades que Edward podía elegir para necesidad de asegurarse de que Anna tomara todas lasprecauciones mientras Nicki estaba su cargo acabó con una pregunta:—¿Tienes problemas legales?—No… no, por supuesto que no —reiteró Bella.—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba aparentemente madre soltera con una niña… ¿Cómo no iba allegar a la conclusión de que pudiera haber una inminente batalla por lacustodia?—Gracias —dijo con auténtica gratitud.¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría a Edward diseñar su estrategia y ponerla enpráctica? ¿Unos días? ¿Una semana?Antes, tenía que consultar a un abogado para enterarse de cuáles seran sus derechos. Tenía una idea aproximada de lo básico, y era lobastante astuta como para darse cuenta de que lo que parecía lógico y racional no siempre era la verdad. También podrían interponer una demanda de divorcio. Dado quellevaba separada mucho más de lo necesario, sólo sería cuestión detiempo conseguir la disolución del lo cual el único tema que quedaría pendiente sería la cuestión dela escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se instaló en sus no podría solicitar la custodia de Nicki… ¿verdad? ¿Quéderecho podría tener?

Bella se rodeó con los brazos para evitar temblar de miedo. El quepronto sería su ex marido tenía la riqueza y el poder para alcanzarcualquier objetivo que se silencioso grito le resonó en la él decidía que quería a Nicki, removería cielo y tierra paraconseguirla.«Por encima de mi cadáver», decidió Isabella.

Este es mi primero fic por favor diga si vale la pena subir el resto de la historia


	3. Chapter 3

la istoria y los personajes no son mios

¿Cómo se atrevía Bella a mantenerlo ignorante de la existencia de una hija?Su reacción inicial había sido dar instrucciones a su piloto para que se dispusiera a volar a Australia, pero en lugar de eso, había actuado con calma, consultado a sus abogados y planeado una estrategia. Al día siguiente intentaría ponerla en prá suite de Edward en un hotel de la ciudad ofrecía toda clase de lujos. Se quitó la chaqueta, soltó la corbata, organizó su equipaje y se puso cómodo para leer con detenimiento el informe que le habían detective que había contratado había hecho un buen trabajo. En el documento había una exhaustiva lista de los movimientos de Isabella los últimos días, su dirección, su teléfono que no salía en la guía, la matrícula,marca y modelo de su coche, su lugar de trabajo, la escuela infantil de Nicki. Detalles que rellenaban alguno de los espacios en blanco y revelaban que no había tocado ni un céntimo del dinero que él había depositado en un banco a su nombre, ni de la cantidad que había ido añadiendo mes a ía zarandearla y lo habría hecho si la hubiera tenido a su alcance.¿Qué estaba Isabella tratando de demostrar? Algo que él ya sabía:que sus relaciones familiares, su riqueza y su estatus social nunca la habían había caído en su vida, literalmente, reflexionó recordando el momento en que el fino tacón de uno de sus zapatos se había quedado enganchado en una reja de metal y la había lanzado contra él en una céntrica calle de había estado preparado contra la química instantánea… y una instintiva necesidad de prolongar el contacto con habían tomado un café en una cafetería cercana, intercambiado números de móvil… y el resto era historia. Marcos cerró el informe y se acercó a la amplia zona acristalada que ofrecía una hermosa vista sobre el río cielo era un telón de fondo azul de los altos edificios de la ciudad,la cuidada vegetación… un colorido panorama que miraba ausente y quele recordaba un paisaje similar de unos años antes cuando había deslizadoun anillo en el dedo de Isabella. Una época en que los dos tenían suficiente con el otro y raramente pasaban un momento sintió que su cuerpo se ponía tenso con los recuerdos de todolo que habían compartido. El desinhibido entusiasmo de ella, su risa, su pasión. Su propia libidinosa respuesta fuera de control. Algo que nunca había sentido antes con ninguna mujer.

Tampoco en ningún otro aspecto de su vida. En el mundo de los negocios, tenía la reputación de ser un hombre de hielo y mantener la calma en la peor situación. Una conducta que le había granjeado el respeto de sus contemporá dio la vuelta para alejarse de los ventanales y miró su reloj. Habíasido un vuelo largo, había cambiado de huso horario y tenía que largos en la piscina del hotel y después una buena sesión de gimnasio le ayudaría a aliviar la tensió eso en la cabeza, tecleó un mensaje para Emmet, después sequitó la ropa, se puso un bañador, un albornoz, buscó una toalla y se metió en el y media después, duchado y vestido con un traje formal, salió ala calle, se metió en su limusina y dijo al conductor que lo llevara a una dirección de la altamente cualificado abogado de Penh que había contratado elequipo legal de Edward para representar sus intereses en Australia confirmó ciertos aspectos legales, le ofrecido seguridad y le explicó el procedimiento. La reunión terminó casi al final de la jornada vuelta al hotel se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, encargó la cena al servicio de habitaciones, conectó el portátil a Internet y se comunicócon la oficina de Madrid. Isabella se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Nicki, la abrazó y le susurró:—Te quiero.

—Yo a ti también —oyó decir a su hija mientras se ponía de pie.

—Que pases un buen día.-La escuela infantil estaba cuidadosamente diseñada, la mayor parte era juego, algo importante para los niños. A Nicki le gustaba especialmente el tiempo que pasaba con sus compañeros entre la plastilina y la pintura de dedos, jugando o escuchando cuentos de las cuidadoras.

—Tú también.- Nicki se mezcló entre sus compañeros y Isabella sonrió al verla entablar una animada conversación con uno de sus de marcharse, meterse en el coche y volver a casa. Tenía que hacer unas llamadas, además de labores domésticas antes de volvera recoger a su momento después, se cambiaba los vaqueros y la camisa por un pantalón corto y una camiseta y se ponía al trabajo.

Limpiar el polvo, barrer y fregar ayudó a Isabella a consumir algo de la energía que le sobraba por los nervios. Pasó la aspiradora con un brío minutos más y habría terminado, entonces se ducharía,vestiría, haría algunas llamadas e iría a buscar a sonido del intercomunicador del portal apenas resultó audible conel ruido de la aspiradora. Apagó el aparato, cruzó el salón y dejó a un lado un extraño sentimiento de preocupación… era ía pasado varios días en ascuas esperando que Edward hiciera suprimer movimiento, agonizando esperando que sucediera y valorando las Dios, podía ser cualquiera quien llamara al timbre… así que respiró hondo y fue a mirar la pantalla del videotelé fuertes medidas de seguridad habían sido una de las razones porlas que había comprado ese piso. La protección era algo importante en una gran ciudad y descansaba más tranquila sabiendo que había tomado todas las precauciones ó a sonar el timbre… y se quedó sin respiración en el momento en que reconoció la figura masculina que aparecía en la pantalla:Edward Cullen… en imagen en blanco y negro no conseguía estropear sus poderosas facciones… la fuerte estructura ósea del rostro, la penetrante mirada y la hermosa sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago sólo con verlo y por la oleada de recuerdos que despertó en buenos eran sus atenciones y la pasión que había despertado en ella… los no tan buenos eran las discusiones que habían derivado en una escalada de quedó mirando la pantalla. Retrasar lo inevitable no tenía temblaban las manos cuando descolgó el receptor, recitó una breve expresión de reconocimiento y vio endurecerse el gesto de Marcos.

—Ábreme, Isabela. Tenemos que hablar.-

—No tengo nada que decirte.-Por un momento la mirada de él se oscureció y su voz adquirió un peligroso y suave tono.

—Pretendo ver a mi hija.-

—No tienes ninguna prueba de que sea tuya.-dijo Bella

—¿Quieres hacer esto por las malas? —su mirada la taladraba através de la pantalla.

—Perdimos la capacidad de dialogar hace mucho tiempo.

La expresión de EDWARD se endureció, y Isabella tenía la desagradable sensación de que podía verla… lo que era, por supuesto, así, esa certeza no conseguía tranquilizarla, ni evitaba que los escalofríos de miedo le recorrieran la fácil apagar la pantalla. No tan fácil sacárselo de la cabeza. Y su poderosa imagen se negaba a desaparecer a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo para lograrlo mientras se duchaba, se ponía unos vaqueros negros, una blusa sencilla, un ligero maquillaje y se recogía el ó su bolso, las llaves, cerró la puerta del apartamento y bajó en ascensor al aparcamiento. Los nervios le atenazaban el estómagomientras caminaba hacia su coche… vaciló ligeramente al ver un hombre alto apoyado en la puerta del acompañante.

que les parecios? espero que les guste mucho como me gusto a mi y perdon por la tardanza


	4. Chapter 4

la istoria y los personajes no son mios

Edward

Con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, la estudiada indolencia…una imagen que ella sabía que era engañosa ya que ocultaba a un depredador esperando la oportunidad para atacar.

Por un momento, Shannay consideró la posibilidad de darse la vuelta,pero decidió no darle esa satisfacción. Además, tenía que recoger a Nicki.¿Quería una confrontación? ¡Pues no pensaba dársela!Alzó la barbilla y lo miró de modo decidido… lo que presumiblemente tuvo poco o ningún efecto, ya que no cambió de postura mientras ella se acercaba.

Isabella cuadró los hombros, enderezó la espalda y lo miró a los ojos sin temor. De acuerdo, empezaría a comportarse de un modo civilizado.

—Edward—dijo bella con inseguridad

timbre de su voz con un ligero acento se aferró a sus terminacionesnerviosas… para su consternación. No quería sentirse afectada por él, no quería que le recordara nada de lo que habían que era una farsa, dado que la existencia de Nicki era una prueba viviente.

—Este es un aparcamiento privado.-dijo bella

—Lo siguiente —dijo alzando una ceja con un gesto de burla— será preguntarme cómo he entrado.-

—No tengo tiempo para conversaciones improductivas —apuntómirando el reloj.

—Entonces vayamos derechos al grano.-Su respuesta le dolió, pero Bella decidió ignorar el gélido escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

—,Y eso es? —como si no lo supiera.

—Mi hija —dijo con una mirada tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la entereza.—El padre no aparece en su partida de buena elección en aquel momento y, tenía que admitirlo, un actode desafío.—He accedido a los informes del hospital —le explicó Edward con una suavidad mortal—. Nicki nació a término, lo que sitúa el momento de su concepción unas seis semanas antes de que abandonaras Madrid.

Sabía lo que iba a continuación, así que cerró los ojos como si así pudiera evitar las terribles palabras que irían a continuación.

—He pedido una prueba de ADN a un laboratorio privado —esperó uninstante

—Tienen mi muestra y les hace falta una de Nicki,preferiblemente en menos de veinticuatro horas —apretó la mandíbula—. Tengo los papeles necesarios para que los golpearlo… con fuerza, especialmente donde más le doliera.

—No —dijo con voz tensa y mirada dura.

—¿Rechazas autorizar la prueba?

—Sí, ¡maldita sea!-

—Entonces presentaré una demanda por la custodia y será desagradable.-Podía contratar a los mejores abogados del país para que llevaran su caso. Eso no le sorprendería. Era típico de él asegurarse de tenerlo todo previsto antes de dar el primer golpe.

—Hijo de…-

—Omite los adjetivos, Isabella —dijo alzando una ceja con gestocínico—. Llámame. Tienes veinticuatro horas para comunicarme una decisión.

—Vete al infierno, Edward —dijo echando fuego por los ojos.

—Mi número de móvil —dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta—. Llámame.-

—No en este siglo.-

El aire entre ellos empezaba a estar tan cargado que amenazaba conincendiarse. Marcos alzó una ceja en un claro gesto de burla.

—Quizá quieras reconsiderarlo, dado que sé dónde vives, la dirección de la escuela de Nicki, el parque al que soléis ir —su expresión no cambió—. ¿Sigo?-Sintió pánico al pensar que pudiera presentarse sin avisar en cualquiera de esos lugares… el efecto que eso tendría sin una explicación previa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —exigió bella

—¿Amenazarla?¿Secuestrarla?-

—Mierda —dijo en español con un gesto de rabia—. ¿Qué clase dehombre te crees que soy?Bella pensó que una vez había sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta. En ese momento, ni siquiera se arriesgaba a aventurar una.

—Pretendo conocerla, pasar algo de tiempo con ella —su mirada la atrapó—. Acéptalo, va a suceder,Isabella —hizo una pausa casi imperceptible—. De un modo o estaba dando a elegir, eso era evidente: el camino fácil o el campo minado que suponía la vía legal.

Cerró los ojos un momento incómoda por la situación en que la estaba poniendo. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo al infierno y que ocurriera lo que ella no le importaba, pero quería proteger a su hija y hubiera caminado sobre brasas antes de exponer a Nicki a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño o hacerle perder la confianza.

—Eres un despiadado hijo de perra —dijo con amargura.

—¿Algo más?-

—Nicki es mía. Yo decidí tenerla —sus ojos se llenaron de emoción—. Yo he sido quien la ha criado y dado amor.-

—Me has negado a mí la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo —apretó lamandíbula.

—Tú te la negaste.-

—Tú desapareciste.-

—¿En vez de quedarme para discutir contigo? —hizo un gesto de incredulidad y siguió con voz ronca.

— Por favor. Era como golpearse la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos una y otra vez. Al final ganaron tu amante y tu familia.-

—Eras mi esposa —entornó los palabra «eras» le hizo alzar desafiante la barbilla y lo miró a losojos.

—Como si eso hubiera supuesto muchas diferencias.-

—Te di mi palabra de serte fiel —recordó él al ver las emociones que se apreciaban en su no quería pensar en el día de su boda, ni en los días y semanas siguientes. Todo había parecido perfecto en ese momento. Hasta que la realidad se había impuesto, subrepticiamente al principio, y se había visto forzada a reconocer los manipuladores planes de calculada destrucción.

—Palabras vacías, Edward.-

—Eso es agua pasada, ¿no? Ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentesque .-Isabella sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo y su gesto se volvió tenso.—¿Dónde prefieres que la conozca? —dijo él—. ¿En la escuela o en tu casa?-

—En la escuela no —dijo para ganar tiempo a ver si se le ocurría otracosa. Tampoco en su apartamento. No podría soportar que él invadiera su espacio, donde ella tenía el control y tendría que sacrificarlo en presencia de Nicki… o arriesgarse a provocar una situación que alarmaría a su hija.

Una comida. Podría proponer salir a comer. Algo tranquilo y a lo que Nicki estaba acostumbrada, sería algo corto y agradable… cuanto más corto un lugar y una hora.

—Mañana —añadió y vio cómo se torcía el gesto de Edward.

—Hoy.-

—No —dijo ella con firmeza, tenía que controlar la situación.-

—Hoy, Isabella. A las doce y media —hizo una imperceptible pausa y añadió con una tranquilidad mortal—. Estare allí.-Hoy. Mañana. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Un día cambiaría algo?Edward estaba allí. Y no tenía otro remedio que enfrentarse a lasituación.

—Si… si —se agobió—. Si accedo, tendrá que haber algunas condiciones.-

—¿Cómo cuáles? —dijo Edward contemplándola, notando la oscuridad de su mirada, las sombras que había debajo y la palidez de su ía que había dormido tan mal como él y sintió una cierta satisfacción al constatarlo.

—En lo que respecta a Nicki, tú eres sólo… —dudó un momento consciente de que «amigo» no era la palabra que quería utilizar— alguiena quien conozco.-Edward sintió la necesidad de agarrarla, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y cuando la prueba de paternidad diga otra cosa?-El rostro de bella palideció dramáticamente. No quería llegar a eso… al menos no hasta que no quedara otro remedio. Miró el reloj y sintió un nudo en el estómago por la preocupación.

—Tengo que irme, Edward —incluso aunque los semáforos estuvierantodos abiertos, iba a llegar tarde a recoger a se enderezó y sacó un manojo de llaves.

—Te seguiré a una distancia discreta.-

—¿Porque no confías en mí? —los ojos le ardían.

—Es un proceso más sencillo que consultar un mapa.-Sin decir nada más, Edward se acercó a un elegante sedán y se sentó tras el sonido del motor del coche puso en marcha a Bella, lo imitó rápidamente y sacó el coche hasta el nivel de la calle.«Maldición», pensó en silencio. ¿Quién se creía que era? Un hombre que dictaba sus propias normas y esperaba que los demás las cumplieran,se dijo severa.

Nicki estaba esperando con una cuidadora cuando llegó a la excusó, abrazó a la niña y después Nicki le hizo un resumen de lo que habían hecho esa mañana antes de dirigirse al coche de la mano de su no miró la calle para comprobar si el coche de Edward estaba aparcado.

—Vamos a salir —dijo en tono ligero, dominando la espiral de tensiónque sentía en el interior.—¿Al parque? —preguntó la niña esperanzada—. ¿Podemos dar decomer a los patos?-Isabella deseó, mientras metía a la niña en la sillita del coche,disfrutar de un placer tan sencillo como echar pan a los patos y comerse unos bocadillos en un parque con su hija. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Después de comer, cuando volvamos a casa —prometió, conscientede que no había mejor momento para decirle a quién iba a conocer y por qué.—Ha venido un amigo de España y nos ha invitado a comer con él —le acarició el pelo y sonrió—. ¿No te parece divertido?-¡Oh, claro, y a un cerdito rosa le saldrán alas y volará! ¿Cómo iba decirle «este hombre es tu padre»?El tráfico iba bien y tuvo que reprimir la tentación de volver a su apartamento. Sólo saber que Edward las seguiría y provocaría una situación mucho más complicada le hizo seguir el camino del ó un camino bastante enrevesado como un pequeño acto de desafío.¿Lo habría notado él? Seguramente. Aunque no se le notó en el momento de las presentaciones, pensó ella con la boca seca viendo cómose agachaba hasta ponerse a la altura de se quedó de pie tensa y protectora… ansiosa hasta el punto de la paranoia por la reacción de su hija ante el hombre que constituía semejante amenaza.¿Qué esperaba? Ella era intensamente consciente de la presencia de Edward, pero era la niña quien atraía toda su atenció , educada y amigable, Nicki, saludó a Edward con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mucha solemnidad. Lo miró con la inocencia delos pocos años, juzgándolo hasta que el instinto acabó con la inicial desconfianza y una sonrisa llenó su boca.—Hola, soy Nicki —extendió una manita de modo la estrechó con mucho corazón no se le derritió, el estómago en realidad no daba saltos…pero Bella se sentía como si así fuese: padre e hija.

Había una parte de ella que quería guardar ese momento en un lugar seguro… para Nicki, se dijo a sí misma en lugar demostró ser adecuado, la comida estaba bien presentada y era buena. No era, pensó bella, a lo que estaba acostumbrado su ex marido, pero perfecto para una niña pequeñ complicado fingir la risa y parecer tranquila y cómoda cuando en el interior deseaba cualquier cosa menos que Edward estuviera allí.Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener la apariencia de amistad y disimular el torbellino interior que sentía al ver cómo la compenetración surgía entre padre e hija.¿Por qué no iba a estar Nicki encantada con un señor que su madre había presentado como un amigo? Había apelativos que ya llevaban en sí mismos la aprobación; además Edward tenía un encanto innato al que podía recurrir cuando quería. Y quiso, con una facilidad que Bella, reacia, tuvo que admirar mientras lo odiaba en silencio por ganarse el inocente corazón de su hija.

—Vamos a parar a dar de comer a los patos de vuelta a casa —anunció Nicki mientras Edward se hacía cargo de la cuenta.

—Eso parece divertido —dijo Edward dulcemente y Nicki rió encantada.

—Puedes venir también, si quieres.-«Por favor, no», rogó Bella en silencio. Comer ya había sido bastante. Si tenía que pasar más tiempo en su compañía, sería se metió la cartera en el bolsillo y dedicó su complet aatención a la niña.

—Tengo otro compromiso esta tarde, pero me encantará verte dar decomer a los patos otro día.-

—¿Mañana?-Edward miró de reojo a Bella.

—¿Está de acuerdo tu madre?-«¡Gracias por ponerme en una situación tan envidiable!», pensó. Un«no» sería mezquino y decepcionaría a su hija. Además no pensaba darle a Edward esa satisfacció ó un sonriente consentimiento.

—Mañana está bien —un corto paseo y después se llevaría a Nicki acasa.

—Quizá podríamos comer unos bocadillos en el parque.-dijo Edward

—Me encanta comer en el parque —dijo Nicki con las manos las miradas matasen, pensó Edward, él estaría muerto. Aun que tenía que reconocer que Bella disimulaba bien. Y sobre su hija, su propia hija sin lugar a dudas, tenía una gran opresión en el corazón por las ganas de ía esperado sentir algún tipo de conexión, incluso afecto, pero ese potente vínculo lo había sorprendido imitó a Bella y se puso de pie. Sus ojos recorrieron sus desconfiadas facciones y después se detuvieron en unos brillantes e inocentes ojos marrones.

—Tenemos una cita.-

—Una cita —repitió Nicki mientras agarraba a su madre de la mano inconsciente de la tensión que había entre los dos adultos.«Muy bien», asumió Bella, «estás en minoría», pensó en silencio deseando gritar. No era jugar limpio por parte de Edward manipular a una niña, pero era despiadado en conseguir lo que quería… y quería a del restaurante al aparcamiento anexo.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Bella en el tono más amable que ó el brillo que había en la mirada de él, pero lo ignoró.Edward sacó un sobre de un bolsillo y se lo tendió.

—El formulario de la autorización. Fírmalo y devuélvemelo mañana.-La prueba de paternidad. Podría retrasarla, pero ¿cuánto tiempo?¿Unos días… una semana?Si se negaba y él se veía forzado a emprender la vía legal…

—No —advirtió Edward con calma.¿Cómo era posible que una palabra tan corta tuviera tanto significado?Consciente del interés de Nicki, bella metió el sobre en el bolso,dibujó una sonrisa superficial y llevó a la niña al coche, al tanto de la presencia de él mientras acomodaba a su hija en la sillita.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Nicki sacudiendo la mano mientras Edward le abría la puerta del coche a su le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la niñ unos segundos interminables, Bella se sintió atrapada por el recuerdo de la química sexual. Arrastrada por la sensualidad que corría por sus venas, espontánea, eléctrica… y definitivamente ía estado ahí, agazapada bajo la superficie desde el momento en que había oído su voz. Haber estado en su compañía sólo había empeorado las había visto obligada a revivir evocaciones, recuerdos cautivadores por su en ese momento, su cuerpo parecía reconocerlo y le costaba con tener el torrente de sensualidad que corría dentro de ella.

No quería recordar la pasión que los había consumido, la sensaciónde sus manos, su boca… cómo se sentía completamente perdida en él.«Vete», le decía una voz interior. «Enciende el motor y vete. Ya».Consiguió sobreponerse a los recuerdos y se centró en la charla de Nicki sobre «el amigo de mamá» y la comida en el parque del día siguientemientras se preparaba para irse a trabajar.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Anna.- Bella se inclinó para dar un beso a su hija justo cuando sonó el timbre.

—Sé buena, ¿eh?-

—Como siempre —respondió solemne la niña.

—Diablillo.-

—Un diablillo bueno.-Bella la abrazó con fuerza y después le pasó la mano por los rizos.

—Muy muy buena —dijo y fue a abrir la puerta a Anna.


End file.
